


Salem Center Academy 11 - Chrysalis

by Metal_Ox137



Series: Salem Center Academy [11]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Ox137/pseuds/Metal_Ox137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irma and Phoebe design new uniforms for the school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salem Center Academy 11 - Chrysalis

Scene: The Salem Center Academy for Gifted Youngsters - Time: NOW

David Bond, along with Irma and Phoebe Frost, are sitting together in the kitchen well after the evening meal. David has brought his sketchbook, along with some pencils and erasers. 

David: Isn't Eva joining us?

Phoebe: She's watching a Kung fu movie with Fabio and Chris.

Irma: We told her we were working on a surprise.

David: Oh, is this project confidential then?

Irma: Just for right now. 

Phoebe: We want everyone to be surprised when we show up in our new outfits.

David: In that case, ladies, I am sworn to secrecy. 

Irma: Thanks.

Phoebe [picking up David's sketchbook]: May I look?

David: Be my guest. There's not much in there that's recent, though. [he grins] For some reason we've just been incredibly busy. I can't understand it.

Phoebe [leafing through the pages]: This is actually pretty good. 

David: Thanks.

Phoebe: Irma and I were talking about this earlier. The school needs a mascot. And a logo.

Irma: Since we're really not part of the Xavier school, it doesn't make a lot of sense for us to wear big red X's on our outfits. 

Phoebe: We were wondering if maybe you could draw a cuckoo bird. 

Irma: Something really simple, a design that we could have as a shoulder patch on our jackets, for example. 

David: So, the Salem Center Academy mascot is going to be a cuckoo?

Irma: Well . . . we turned Eva into a cuckoo.

David [grinning]: And the rest of us are a little bit cuckoo as well?

Phoebe has stopped at one particular page in the sketchbook. Her eyes are filling with tears.

Irma: Phoebe, what is it?

David cranes his head to see what Phoebe is looking at.

David: Oh, gosh. I forgot that was in there.

Phoebe is looking at a charcoal sketch of herself and Illyana, sleeping together on the couch. 

David [a little sheepishly]: I saw you guys napping on the couch one afternoon. I just thought it would make a nice picture.

Irma [admiringly]: David, this is beautiful.

David: Phoebe, if it really upsets you, I'll rip it up.

Phoebe: NO! No, no, don't. Please. It's just - 

She quickly wipes her tears away before they can spill down her cheeks.

Phoebe: David, would it be okay if - may I have this?

David [surprised]: You want it?

Phoebe: Yes, please.

David: Well, then, it's yours. Here, let me see that, so I can tear it out for you. 

He takes the sketchpad, and carefully tears the sheet away from the rest of the book. He hands the sheet to Phoebe.

Phoebe: Thank you. 

David: Think nothing of it. You guys really love the professor, don't you?

Irma: Yeah, we do. 

Phoebe: She's the closest thing we have to a mom now.

Irma: And we would really like her to be our mom. For real. [noting David's surprised reaction, she adds quickly:] That's a total secret. You can't ever tell. 

David: Have you guys talked to the professor about this?

Phoebe: No. 

David: Why not? If you feel that strongly about it - 

Irma: David, she's given up everything to take care of all of us. We've already put the biggest burden possible on her life. 

Phoebe: And it's one thing to make a commitment to teach a student.

Irma: It's something completely different to make a commitment to raise a child. 

David [quietly]: You girls aren't kids any more.

Phoebe: No, but we still need a mom. 

Irma: And we know that the professor cares about us, but . . . it's a lot to ask. Maybe too much.

Phoebe: We think she loves us as much as we love her, but . . . it's not right for us to even suggest it. The whole 'Will you be my mother' thing is just waaay too awkward.

Irma: So, please. Don't breathe a word of this. Not ever. 

David: If that's what you want. 

Irma: Thank you. 

David: But I think you're wrong not to ask her. For what it's worth, it's obvious to me that Illyana loves you both. I think she even loves you enough that she might say yes. 

Phoebe: We know, but there's just no way we can even ask her. It's not fair to her. 

Irma: Let's please just forget about this for now? And let's concentrate on one problem we can solve. Okay?

David: Fair enough. But if you think of anything I can do to help you guys with Project Parent Trap, let me know. I'm in.

Phoebe: Thank you, David.

Irma: We really appreciate that. 

David [clicking the catch on his mechanical pencil]: All right then, ladies, shall we get to work?

The next two days pass in a blur for everyone. For the first time, the students of the academy are either in training or in classes the entire day, rotating between Illyana, Kitty and Piotr as tutors. Illyana now finds she has enough time to actually plan a day - and make some long-awaited private time to each of her students. The highlight for the students, however, is Illyana's transformation into a real teacher. Having finally found the courage to stand in front of the group and impart some of her wisdom, Illyana finds a skill she never really believed she had before - and her confidence grows visibly with each session. She is also finding it easier to impart some of her own personal history in her lessons, and the students are delighted to hear these stories, having a chance for the first time to glimpse Illyana as a complete, whole person. 

The Saturday trip into Salem Center is likewise a crowded day. Although Illyana has Kitty and Piotr to help her run errands, she also placed a call to Jennifer Adams to arrange a private meeting in the late morning, followed up by having lunch with Sergei, Kitty and Peter. The girls pleaded for haircuts, and as everyone is looking a little shaggy, Illyana agrees, even making an appointment to have her own hair shorn later in the day. The girls take full advantage of Illyana's absence in the morning to pepper Kitty with personal questions. As they walk up the cobbled street towards the salon, Kitty finds herself with one cuckoo on each arm and Eva keeping close to Phoebe's side.

Irma: Professor Pryde, is it okay if we ask you some personal questions about Professor Rasputin?

Kitty [laughing]: Well, you can ask. But if it's too personal, I won't answer. 

Irma: No, no, we just want to know some basic stuff.

Phoebe: Like, when is her birthday?

Eva: We want to be able to surprise her with something nice. 

Irma: And if we know what day it is, we can plan something in advance. 

Kitty: Ooh. Okay, girls, a piece of advice: Professor Rasputin absolutely HATES being the center of attention. 

Irma: We know that. 

Phoebe: But we still want to do something nice for her.

Eva: If she doesn't want a party or anything, that's fine. Maybe we could just make her favorite food for dinner, or something.

Kitty: Now, that might work. 

Phoebe: Or if she has a favorite sweet. 

Kitty: Okay, girls, you win. I will tell all. But you have to promise - you didn't hear anything from me. Okay?

Phoebe: That's okay, we can always blame Mr. Rasputin. 

Kitty [laughing heartily]: Poor Peter is taking his share of abuse on this trip. 

Irma: Is Piotr - I mean, Mr. Rasputin - is he the professor's only living relative?

Kitty: Sadly, yes. 

Eva: Do you think she would like having him here, for her birthday?

Irma: You know, have him come to visit, just for a day or two.

Phoebe: And David can help us make all their favorite Russian foods. 

Kitty: Ladies, it sounds like you have a plan. And you'll be happy to know your professor's birthday is not that far off. We've got a little more than two months to come up with something devious.

Eva: Yay!

Kitty: But first, haircuts. Do you girls want manicures, too?

Irma: We'd love to.

Phoebe: But Irma and I have kinda made plans for the afternoon. 

Kitty: Oh, really?

Irma [to Phoebe]: Maybe we should let them help us?

Phoebe: Sure. It would be fun. 

Eva: Is this the surprise you were working on with David the other night?

Irma: We wanted to surprise you, too, but maybe we can have just as much fun if you help us out. 

Phoebe: We want a new look.

Eva [squealing with delight]: Clothes shopping?

Irma: Well . . . sort of. We are looking for very specific outfits. 

Kitty [guessing]: Graduation costumes?

Phoebe [laughing]: We only just started school, Professor. 

Irma: Phoebe and I had David draw some sketches for us - of uniforms we could wear in the field. So we need some pre-made clothes, and some fabrics. Something to help us create uniforms.

Phoebe: And then - the fashion show!

Kitty: Is this something we can get done before I leave?

Eva [anguished]: Do you really have to go home on Monday, Professor Pryde?

Kitty: Sorry, girls, I do. I have loved being here with you this week. I really have. But I have a whole school full of students waiting for me back home. They've had to be without me for a whole week, and I miss them. 

Phoebe: But we'll miss you too.

Kitty [smiling]: I have an idea how we can fix that. But we can talk about that tonight. So let's see if we can help Irma and Phoebe get their changes done today!

Elsewhere in town, Piotr, David, Fabio and Christopher are gathering the groceries for the coming week from the local wholesale warehouse. 

David: So, Piotr, I was hoping you could help me out with something. 

Piotr: Certainly, tovarisch.

David: My knowledge of Russian cuisine is precisely zero. I was hoping you might give me some pointers. I'd like to be able to whip up some comfort food for your sister from time to time.

Piotr: That is very good of you.

David: Honestly, it's the least we can do. Your sister is an amazing person. 

Piotr: I am glad you think so. [smiling] I think so, too. 

David: She has really sacrificed a great deal for us. I don't know if she told you anything about what happened in Dallas - 

Piotr: As you have probably discovered, my sister does not like to talk about herself. 

David: Well, just so you know, she saved our lives. I mean that literally. Without her, there would be eleven charred bodies for the feds to scrape up off the pavement in Dallas, not just four. Every student at the school literally owes his or her life to Illyana Rasputin. And that's not even the amazing part.

Piotr: No?

David: After we returned to our old headquarters, we were just numb with shock. I don't think we've processed what happened even now. And your sister was strong enough, good enough and kind enough, to take six grieving, shell-shocked strangers and say, "Yes, I will take care of you." And she has. Even though she's grieving herself.

David has to pause, to master his emotion. 

David: She's given us everything. She found us a home, she set up a school, she is teaching us everything she knows, all the while keeping us safe and sheltered - and I can't think of any way to even begin to thank her, for all she has done for us. And for everything she continues to do. We love your sister, Piotr. Every one of us. We'd do anything for her. 

Piotr claps one huge hand on David's shoulder. 

Piotr: You have given her a lot more than you think, David. She loves all of you very much. I am glad you love her too. 

Fabio and Christopher arrive, each carrying an armload of frozen and packaged goods to place on the trolley that David has been pushing. 

Fabio: This is the last of the items on the list, David.

David: Thanks, guys.

Christopher: Do you need our help unloading back at the school?

David: It would sure go a lot faster. 

Fabio: The girls are off getting their hair cut, so they won't miss us, if we go drop this stuff off and come back.

David: Are the girls going to meet us for lunch?

Piotr: I believe Katya and my sister have made plans for me. 

David: Guys, do you just want to head over to Nina's when we're done here, and grab a sandwich or something?

Fabio: Sounds great.

Christopher: I'm in. 

David: Piotr, you're welcome to come with us.

Piotr: I would like to, but I do not wish to be late meeting my sister. I am supposed to meet her at the DHS office.

David [frowning in puzzlement]: DHS? What's she doing there?

Pitor: I do not know. Perhaps she is meeting Sergei there. 

David: Okay, no problem. Or as Eva might say, no worries, mate. We'll catch up with you later!

At the salon, Irma and Kitty have finished their haircuts and are waiting patiently for Phoebe. When she finally appears, she has had her hair cut the way her mother Emma used to wear it - and the result is startling. She now looks so much like Emma Frost that even Irma is agape with shock.

Kitty: Wow.

Irma: Phoebe, you look - amazing.

Phoebe: It's not creepy, is it? I mean, I really liked this look on mom. Please tell me it's not weird for me. 

Kitty: Phoebe, you are beautiful. 

Phoebe: Really?

Kitty: Your mother would think she was looking in a mirror. 

Impulsively, Irma hugs her sister. 

Irma: It's not weird at all. It's wonderful.

Phoebe: You really like it?

Irma: I love it. 

Kitty: It is a good look for you, Phoebe. It's pretty breathtaking. 

Eva comes in from outside. 

Eva: Good news, guys, there's a bus that goes right by the mall, and it will be at the stop up the street in fifteen minutes - whoa.

She catches sight of Phoebe.

Eva: Phoebe - is that YOU?!

Phoebe: It's me. Do you like it?

As Irma had done, Eva gives Phoebe a quick hug.

Eva: Oh my God. For a minute, I thought I'd seen a ghost. You look incredible, Phoebe. You're even prettier than your mom. 

Phoebe: Thanks. 

Kitty [smiling]: I think you have a one hundred percent approval rating from the fashion panel, Phoebe.

Phoebe is practically glowing from the sincere compliments. 

Phoebe: I was kind of scared to try this. But the other day, I made some remark in front of David that I wasn't as good looking as mom, and he was like, 'No, you're just as pretty'. Maybe that makes me vain, but I like it when people think I'm pretty. 

Kitty: There's nothing wrong with wanting to look your best, Phoebe. Just don't let it go to your head. 

Eva: I don't know, professor, I think maybe she can. She looks good enough to make all the boys crash their cars. 

Phoebe [laughing]: Oh, God. I hope not!

Eva [grinning]: Well, if you can stand to be seen in the company of ordinary people, would you like to go to the mall with us, your highness?

Irma: For part two of your regal transformation?

Phoebe [laughing helplessly]: Stop it, you guys. 

Eva [to Kitty]: Would you like to come with us, professor?

Kitty: Sorry, girls, I have a lunch date with Professor Rasputin and her brother. 

Irma: Are you really going to get to meet Sergei?

Kitty: That's what I'm hearing.

Eva: Can you please, PLEASE tell the professor we want to meet him too?

Kitty [smiling]: I think if Illyana's decided to introduce Sergei to Peter and me, you guys won't be far behind. Go on, don't be late for your bus - but I expect to see previews when we get back to the school tonight!

Irma: We promise!

Eva: See you later, professor!

The three girls walk away, and Kitty watches them go with a certain wistfulness. Then she settles her purse on her shoulder, and walks back up the cobbled street in the opposite direction towards the restaurant where she is to meet Illyana. 

Illyana is standing at the gate to the cafe patio with her brother. Kitty greets them with a wave and a smile. 

Kitty: Waiting on just one more?

Illyana: Yes, and here he is now.

Illyana walks over to meet Sergei as he comes up the walk. She surprises him by putting her arms over his shoulders and kissing him passionately. After a moment's surprise, he willingly returns both the kiss and the embrace. Piotr and Kitty look on, open-mouthed with astonishment.

Sergei: Wow. That's quite a greeting.

Illyana: I'm just very happy to see you.

Sergei: I'm happy to see you, too. 

Illyana: Thank you for this. I know you wanted something a little more romantic - 

Sergei: I don't mind doing another lunch at all. Especially if it means I get to meet your brother and your best friend.

Illyana: Well, come on, then, let me introduce you. And Sergei - I need to apologize. I kind of flipped out on you the other day. 

Sergei: There's really no need to apologize.

Illyana: Well, I'm sorry anyway. Please forgive me if I was rude. And - if you'll allow me, I'll introduce you to my students later. [grinning] If I can manage to herd them all together.

Sergei: I'd like that very much.

Illyana takes Sergei's hand, and they walk back the short distance to where Kitty and Piotr and standing.

Illyana: Katya, Piotr, this is Sergei Philinov. Sergei, this is my big brother Piotr - 

Sergei [taking his hand in greeting]: Big is right. Wow. Pleased to meet you, Piotr.

Piotr: Likewise.

Illyana: And this is my best friend in the whole world, Katherine Pryde. I call her Katya. 

Sergei [leaning in to kiss her cheek]: Katherine - 

Kitty returns the greeting kiss with a laugh.

Kitty: It's Kitty, please. Or, you can call me Katya, too. I'm used to all my Russians calling me by that name.

Sergei: Katya, then. Pleased to meet you. 

Illyana: Shall we sit?

They take a table in the sunshine and Illyana sighs happily. 

Kitty: So, how was your appointment?

Illyana: I met with Jennifer. She only handles cases for adoptions, so she's still going to help me with that. She's setting up a referral for me to meet another caseworker, to take care of my - other concerns. Her name is Kendra Walker. I'll get to make that first appointment with her sometime next week. 

Kitty: Good. Glad to hear it. So, Sergei, how did you two meet?

Sergei: Illyana was actually my client. I helped her complete the sale of the old Baker hotel that she's using for the school.

Illyana: Sergei's a realtor. 

Kitty: Really.

Sergei [smiling]: As you might imagine, in a small town, we all have many jobs. I do real estate part of the time. I also teach a class in Russian at the community college. I volunteer at the elder care community, and I'm also serving a term as one of the city aldermen. 

Kitty [nodding in approval]: Okay, not a bad resume. 

Sergei: The moment I met Illyana, I just knew I could not let her walk into my life, and then walk out again. I'm afraid I was rather . . . obnoxious . . . in my interest. Is that the right word?

Illyana: You were helpful. And sweet. I like both those things. 

Kitty: So, you guys have just started dating?

Sergei and Illyana look at each other and burst out laughing. 

Sergei: Well, I think it would be safe to say we haven't actually started dating yet. We've managed a couple of lunches. 

Illyana: Oh, we ARE going to start dating. That I promise.

Sergei: I'm relieved to hear that. 

Illyana: I've decided I need to start making time for a lot of things I never did before. And that includes having a personal life. 

Kitty: About time, roomie.

Sergei [to Kitty]: So, how is it you two know each other?

Kitty: Illyana and I have known each other almost our whole lives. But we really became friends for life when shared a dorm room together at a boarding school in New York. 

Sergei: And you are a schoolteacher, too?

Kitty: I am. I'm the headmistress of the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning in upstate New York. 

Conversation lulls for a moment, as a waitress comes over with a tray of water glasses and some menus. After asking for drink orders, she hurries away and the conversation resumes. 

Sergei: So, Piotr, what do you do for a living? The only thing Illyana mentioned is that you travel all over the world. 

Kitty and Piotr look at each other, and they begin to laugh.

Sergei: Did I say something funny?

Kitty: No, no, it's just . . . it's really hard to explain what Peter does, without the conversation getting very interesting. 

Sergei: I like interesting conversations.

Pitor: I am . . . I believe the word is, 'superhero'.

Sergei: Sorry, what?

Illyana: Every once in a while, you'll see on the television, one of those groups of costumed heroes who save the world? From aliens or maniacs or whatever? Piotr is one of those.

Sergei: Oh, like the Avengers?

Piotr [grinning]: I am one of the maniacs.

Illyana [playfully swatting at her brother's leg]: Don't listen to him, Sergei. He's a hero. Katya is, too.

Kitty [putting up her hands in a pleading gesture]: I am so done with field work. Now I just teach.

Sergei [trying to process]: So, you are both . . . superheroes.

Kitty: I'm retired. 

Illyana: Oh, don't give us that. Nobody ever retires from being a superhero. 

Kitty: Maybe not, but I'm giving it my best shot.

Sergei: So, Illyana, does that mean you too are a superhero?

Illyana shakes her head emphatically.

Illyana: No. I'm not. I may be many things, but a hero is definitely not one of them.

Kitty: Yeah, there are at least two people at this table who would like to rebut that, roomie.

Illyana [to Sergei]: There's something I need you to understand, Sergei. I'm not really one of the good guys. I'm not sure I ever have been. Piotr and Katya will always support me and see me as a good person - and I love them for it - but no, I'm not a hero. 

Illyana tries desperately to ignore the disapproving glance Kitty is sending her. 

Sergei [digesting this for a moment]: Illyana - I know I don't know you that well yet, but I think you are wrong. In the short time I've known you, I learned that you are a schoolteacher, that you are attempting - alone - to teach and care for six students, all of whom depend upon you for everything, and two of those students you wish to adopt after they were orphaned. Everything I have learned about you tells me that you have incredible courage, and that you are selfless, compassionate and noble. If these traits don't make you a hero, then I do not understand what heroic means. 

Kitty: Hear, hear! Thank you, Sergei. 

Illyana relents, and takes Sergei's hand and squeezes it tightly. 

Illyana: Okay, okay. What I want all of you guys to understand is, for right now, I only want to be two things - a schoolteacher and a mom. Whatever I was in the past, heroic or not, I'm going to try to leave it there. As for the future . . . well, we'll just worry about that when it arrives. [picking up her menu] As for the present, I think we should order lunch, before we all starve to death. What's good here?

A few blocks away, the boys at sitting down to a late lunch at Nina's. The dive into burgers, fries and sodas. Once they are most of the way through the meal, Doug Ramsey walks over to their table

Doug: Hey, guys.

David: Hey - it's Doug, right? Good to see you again. 

Fabio: If you're looking for Irma and Phoebe, they should be joining us here in a little while. You're welcome to hang out if you want.

Doug pulls an extra chair over to the table and joins them. Only a short time after they are chatting, Eva, Irma and Phoebe enter the cafe. David puts down the remainder of his burger and stares in astonishment at Phoebe. The other boys turn around and then do likewise.

Phoebe: Hey, guys. 

Fabio: Wow. 

Christopher: Holy shit.

David [recovering himself]: Phoebe, wow, you look - incredible. 

Phoebe [beaming]: Thanks, David. Hey, Doug.

Doug swallows hard.

Doug: Phoebe. Wow. Uhh, hi.

Christopher: I think you just melted his brain.

David: You guys all look terrific. 

Eva [teasing gently]: Thanks, David, for noticing that there were two other women standing here. 

The girls pile into the remaining seats at the table.

Phoebe: It's great to see you, Doug. I was hoping we might see you here. 

Doug: Well, if I'm going to be honest, I've been hanging around for awhile, hoping you guys might show up. 

Eva [whispering to Irma]: Googly eyes at three o'clock.

Irma [giggling]: I've noticed. 

David: So, did you guys get all your shopping done?

Irma: We did, and thanks to your help, David, we should be finished tonight. 

Christopher: Why? What's going on tonight?

Eva [gleefully]: Fashion show!

Christopher [groaning]: Oh, man . . . 

David: Relax, Chris. If the girls are planning what I think they're planning, it's something we're all going to want to see. 

It is something of a logistical nightmare getting everyone together in the late afternoon, but finally everyone makes it back to the school. Sergei drops off Illyana, Piotr and Kitty with his own car, after he is given a solemn promise he will meet the students within the next week. David manages to herd everyone together and shoehorns them into the school van, and they arrive back at the school a short time later. The girls immediately head upstairs and sequester themselves in the cuckoos' room. David, knowing the girls' intention, assures Illyana and her guests that they will want to stay close by, and then heads to the kitchen with Chris and Fabio in tow to make a light dinner. Kitty takes Illyana aside. 

Kitty: There's something I want to leave with you, Illyana. For later. I know you would rather not have electronics in the household, but I hope you'll make an exception for this. 

She hands her a tablet. Illyana regards it with puzzlement.

Kitty: It's linked to the Jean Grey school. It has its own built-in WiFi, so it won't need any other attachments. I thought we could use it, to video conference some classes now and then. Hank and I usually take turns delivering lectures in the afternoons, and I thought your students might enjoy being able to join some of our classes real time. You can have David link this tablet to your widescreen TV, and you guys can be part of our campus whenever you want. 

Illyana: Katya, I - I don't know what to say. 

Kitty: There's a string attached. There's something I want you to do for me.

Illyana: Name it. 

Kitty: I would like for you and I to have a video conference call. Just the two of us. Every Sunday morning. Just a quick check in over coffee, to see how you're doing. I feel like I lost you and got you back, Illyana. I never want to lose you again.

Illyana: You never will. 

Eva comes to the balustrade and calls out to Illyana and Kitty.

Eva: Hey, professors! Is everyone ready?

Illyana: We can have everyone in the living room in two minutes. 

Eva: Gather 'em, then! We're ready up here. 

Illyana [to Kitty]: So, we get to see a fashion show?

Kitty: Don't look at me. I only know part of what the girls have planned, and I haven't seen what they've been working on. I'm going to be as surprised as you are. 

Eva comes down the stairs first, and everyone else gathers in the living room, taking a seat wherever they like. 

Eva: Okay, everybody, as you know, the Salem Center Academy is now up and running, and David and the cuckoos have been working on something special for all of us. Irma and Phoebe want to show off their new looks for you, but it's more than just new outfits for them. We wanted the school to have its own look, too. So may I proudly present to you, Irma and Phoebe Frost, our Salem Center Academy cuckoos!

Everyone looks to the stairwell. Irma comes down the stairs first, followed by Phoebe. This is the first time that Illyana has seen Phoebe since she cut her hair. She inhales sharply, seeing the young girl now looking like a near doppelgänger of her mother. 

Illyana: By the white wolf . . . 

Kitty: Oh, my . . . 

The girls are wearing nearly identical outfits, just with different color schemes. Irma's outfit is nearly all black, while Phoebe's is white. They wear attractive, tailor-fitted high-collared jackets that could be worn indoors or out, with snug fitting leather gloves over the hands. The simple, collarless, buttonless shirts under the jacket are predominately white or black, with the white shirt having the dorsals colored in light pink, and the black with light blue. The girls each wear a leotard pant and ankle boots similar to Illyana's own costume. The girls each wear modest earrings of light blue or pink to match the insides of their shirts. 

Eva: We'd like you all to pay close attention to the jacket, because we're thinking this is something we could have for all the students at the school. Of course the boys would have a different cut, but everyone could wear a jacket with this same basic design. We have what we hope can be the new logo for the school on the shoulder patch - designed by our own very talented Mr. David Bond. Take a bow, David. 

David grins, waving a forkful of his salad from his seat. 

Eva: As you can see, it's a stylized representation of a bird in flight - a very specific bird. A cuckoo. 

Eva pauses to let that sink in. 

Eva: All the jackets have deep pockets with waterproof catches on the insides. The belts, too, could be worn by the boys or the girls. They come with a number of clips which would allow us to holster various accessories - anything from a water bottle to a portable medkit. The jacket, shirt and pants are all made with insulating material, which can help to protect against extremes of heat or cold when we're out in the field. 

Christopher: Wow, those are actually pretty cool. 

Fabio: I like 'em.

Kitty: Honestly, girls, given your mother's tastes, I was expecting something far more . . . provocative. But these outfits are terrific. 

Irma: We did want to wear something that would kind of remind everyone of our mom. 

Phoebe: But we also wanted something that would show everyone that we have our own style, too. 

David: Girls, I have to say, putting the outfit on paper is one thing. Actually realizing it is quite another thing altogether. You guys did an amazing job. 

Irma: Thanks, David.

Phoebe [to Illyana]: Professor? What do you think?

Illyana gets up from her seat. The girls look at her nervously. Illyana regards them both, her eyes tear-bright. Illyana first hugs Irma, then Phoebe. 

Irma: Professor?

Illyana: I wish your mother could see you now. She would be so very proud of both of you. 

She hugs them each again. 

Illyana: You girls did a terrific job. And David, thank you, too. If everyone agrees, we'll get similar jackets tailored for everyone. 

Christopher [to Irma]: Can't you wear just half of a shirt? Or at least show off your boobs. Your mom always did. 

Irma [smiling]: I'm not my mom, Christopher. Better get used to that. 

All too soon, Monday morning arrives, and it is time for Kitty and Piotr to return to New York. As Illyana steps out onto the porch, she hugs her big brother again, and feels her heart breaking. 

Illyana: I shall miss you, Piotr Nikolievich. 

Piotr: And I shall miss you, little snowflake. 

He runs his huge hands over her now quite short blonde hair. Illyana had most of her tresses cut, so her hair is now barely shoulder length.

Illyana: It's not too short, is it?

Piotr: It reminds me of when you were little. [he smiles sadly] I am very proud of you, sister. 

Illyana: Come visit me often. Please?

Piotr: I will. And you are always in my heart, and my thoughts, every day. I love you, Illyana.

Illyana: I love you too.

With great reluctance, Illyana releases her brother. He gets into the rental car and starts the motor. Illyana turns to Kitty. 

Illyana: Do you really have to go?

Kitty [smiling sadly]: I have my own students to look after, Illyana. 

Illyana: I know - it's just . . . I will miss you so, Katya.

Kitty: You can visit any time you want. My doors are always open to you. And your students. We're having our first conference call next Sunday, right?

Illyana: Count on it. 

Kitty hugs Illyana tightly.

Kitty: And I want you to remember something. From now on, if ever you're hurt, if ever you're in any kind of trouble, you yell. I don't care if you have a damn hangnail. You call me. Or text me. Or scream my name. I will come running to you, wherever you are. I would cross whole galaxies to save you. You've done it for me. More times than I can count. 

She brushes back Illyana's hair from her face, her eyes tear-bright. 

Illyana: Is it your turn, or mine?

Kitty: I don't care. It doesn't matter any more. I love you, Illyana Rasputin.

Illyana: Love you more.

Kitty: Love you most. 

The women hug each other tightly, each trying to hold back their tears.

Illyana: Dosvidanya, Katya. 

Kitty: See you soon, roomie. 

Kitty kisses Illyana's cheek, then she collects her purse and steps into the car. Piotr and Kitty both wave as the car pulls out of the driveway. David stands behind Illyana on the porch, watching the car disappear, then he looks to Illyana.

David: Thanks, boss.

Illyana [wiping her tears away]: For what?

David: You could have left us at Professor Pryde's school. It would have been so much easier. And then you wouldn't have to worry about us, and you could have a life of your own.

Illyana: David, I do have a life of my own. I chose this. I chose you.

David: I know. And thank you. For choosing us. 

Illyana: Of course I would choose you. You're my family. 

She steps over to David and hugs him. 

Illyana: There. I said it. You're my family. Happy now?

They look at each other then, and laugh. David holds the door open for her.

David: Ready for class, boss?

Illyana draws in a deep breath, squares her shoulders, and gives David her warmest smile.

Illyana: I'm ready.

They go inside, and David closes the door behind them. And a new day at the Salem Center Academy for Gifted Youngsters gets underway.


End file.
